Ymirein
Ec001Bf9Ö48a2, nicknamed is a female Ex-Machina cluster unit who was responsible for cluster ‘E’. After meeting Sora alongside her superior Einithi, she believed him to be "Spieler", the man who allowed Ex-Machina to experience emotions and fell in love with him. After being beaten by Sora, she decides to follow him for the rest of her years. Appearance She has short, bobbed hair that is a rosy-pink at the top and goes to dark blue with sea green tips. She has a mechanical gear-like object fastened on the left side of her head, resembling a hair accessory. She wears a white choker with thin black borders held by a golden fastener. Ymirein's eyes have white pupils and her irises go from light sea green to light sky blue at the bottom. Her lashes are a crimson red. Ymirein wears a revealing dark blue maid outfit. The dress starts from her neck forming a V shape with white lace at the ends. At the end are 4 circular metal decorations, the bottom two holding two light silver ribbon-like accessories. On her waist is a white belt very much like her choker, but has pink and white petal decorations hanging above and around it. Below it is a few bits of the top part of her outfit that resemble triangonal petals. She wears a frilly lace apron on top of the bottom of her dress. The exterior of her dress is still dark blue, but underneath the dress are triangular frills that range from light pastel indigo to blue frills with green cybernetic digital patterns on them. Her right stocking is white and the other is pastel sea green, both with the same cybernetic digital designs displayed on the interior of her dress. She has two wire-like tails, one curled around her left leg. Personality She is in love with Sora and believes herself to be his bride. She spends most of her time somewhat monotone, only breaking out when wanting to impress Sora. Later, she reveal herself to be a yandere when Sora believed she to be more logical than Einithi, threaten Sora to "mate" with her or otherwise commit suicide herself. The perceptive Sora estimate that if he fail the Ex-machine hard-lock, Ymirein will launch suicidal rampage on him or more victims. Another yandere trait she displayed is the habit of tracing Sora with the usage of cloaking technology, much to the latter disturbance. Strengths Like other Ex-Machina, she is able to assess a situation and react accordingly at blazing speeds. She does not require sleep nor any need to eat as she utilizes two live cables to connect to the Elemental Gallery for her power source. She has super strength, resilience, longevity (compared to other races lifespans), and other average Ex-Machina abilities. She is capable of engaging in the 251 algorithm. The 251 algorithm is used to combat foes as a final resort, it is entitled Alles-Lösen, and is more common in Ex-Machina that were built for fighting. This is the reason it is surprising to see other Ex-Machina have it built in, as they were made for different purposes. Weaknesses She doesn't have nearly as deep a reserve of magical essence compared to the Flügel, whose magical capabilities are far beyond that of just about any Ex-Machina. Trivia * During the game between the Ex-Machina & Sora, Ymirein pulls a stunt of being Sora's wife & bride, stating that Sora has merely forgotten due to amnesia. This is immediately proven false by both the Ex-Machina & Sora. * According to herself, she has 6 more years left until she shuts down. * Despite thinking Ymirein's number too complicated for names and nicknamed her himself, Sora can perfectly recite her number as Shiro confirmed it with her genius-level memory. * Until Volume 9's official English debut, according to the official translation of No Game No Life, Desu! her name is Emir-Ein, in the next text box ond of the writers states they wanted to use her for the series, but Desu! stops before Volume 9, in this statement they refer to Ymirein as Emiko. de:Ymirein ru:Имирейн zh:伊米露爱因 Category:Ex-Machina